


Over You

by AFey



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: The problem is that she doesn't really want to be free of Miranda.





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Only updated to fix spelling errors. Damn, writing directly into the app!

Andy Sachs is a writer by day and a mathematician at night. Words distract and heal, allowing her to define the world in a way that creates tranquility. But at night, there is no comfort. The numbers, ever-changing, signify what is missing in her life. Tonight is no exception.

Her last sighting of Miranda, outside Elias-Clarke, is fifty-six days in the past. An awkward wave offered, with no obvious acknowledgement in return. Only someone with Andy's familiarity knows their shared glance means something. But something is not enough.

Fifty-three days ago she emailed Miranda to thank her for the reference. It still surprises Andy that it's the same number of days since her former boss's reply. A short response, ending with her signature dismissal - "that's all".

Thirty-three marks the number of days since her final break-up with Nate. A mutual decision, though he couldn't resist a parting shot about how much she'd changed, while hinting that she was clearly in love with someone else. Andy denied it all but they both knew it was a lie.

Her disastrous lunch with Lily mars her favourite number: thirty-two. A lunch that ended abruptly when her so-called best friend accused her of being an inferior version of the Andy she'd known for years. According to Lily, she still cares too much about her career and that's why Nate left. She's grateful Lily is unaware of the truth. 

It's been twenty days since she caught up with Doug for dinner and drinks. He's one of the bright spots left in her life. He doesn't take sides. They can talk about almost anything and there is no judgement. His only fault is the tendency to praise the vision and mastery of Miranda Priestly. Andy needs no reminder. 

Ten days ago she made the decision to no longer see Emily and Nigel. She hasn't told them. She hopes their busy schedules will cause a natural parting of ways. There's no way she can tell them the real reason - that every mention of Miranda's name is like some cliched dagger to the heart.

Two days have passed since she fantasised about storming into Miranda's office and finally telling her what she really thought of her. Only her strong sense of self-respect stopped her. To be met by disdain after a declaration of love is not something she wants to experience.

She counts the seconds as she imagines Miranda laying beside her in the dark. Naked and sweaty or completely clothed, it hardly matters. It's these moments that remind her that she doesn't want to be free. Alone, in her bed, she knows there is no getting over Miranda.


End file.
